That Certain Something
by donna79
Summary: Skittery and Snitch have a conversation about what it takes in a guy to get their attention. Oneshot


Title: That Certain Something 

**Pairing: Snitch/Itey mentioned Skittery/…I'll let you read and find out.**

**Summary: Snitch and Skittery talk about what gets their attention in a guy. One in particular for Snitch.**

He couldn't believe they were watching this again. They had seen it a hundred times. It was a chick flick for Christ's Sake! The things he did for his best friend. Skittery rolled his eyes as the couple on the screen had yet another fight. He shifted on the couch before sulking again. Snitch looked over at him then rolled his eyes. He turned off the movie making Skittery sigh in gratitude.

"I'll just wait until Marcos gets home to watch it."

"He still watches it with you? He's probably seen it more times than I have." Skittery said rolling his eyes.

"Well unlike you he likes to see me happy."

"Hey, I suffered through the first hour for you."

"You know, for a gay guy you break all the stereotypes." Snitch said shaking his head.

"Thank you." Skittery said with a smile.

Snitch laughed before throwing a pillow at him. Skittery caught it inches from his face before throwing it back. The pillow hit Snitch in the face with a soft thump making him sigh in frustration.

"What do you see in that movie anyway?"

Snitch gave him a venomous look before picking up the DVD box. He pointed to the actor on the front cover holding it inches from Skittery's face.

"I should have known." Skittery said with a groan.

"Don't get me started Paul Walker lover."

"Hey, he's hot."

"Is that the only reason you like him?"

"No." Skittery said giving Snitch a blank look.

Snitch stifled a laugh before putting the case back on the table. He knew where this conversation was going. They had had it at least a thousand times before.

"Why do you like Ryan Gosling?"

"He's not what people think of as conventionally cute."

"Well duh."

"He's kind of like George Clooney. He doesn't do things just because everyone else is doing it."

"He's no Joaquin Phoenix though."

"Yeah, he doesn't have that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude."

"Jake Gyllenhaal?"

"He does have a nice body." Snitch said nodding his head.

"So what makes Ryan so special?"

"It's kind of like how you feel about Matt Damon."

"You think he's funny?" Skittery asked giving Snitch a weird look.

"Let me finish." Snitch said rolling his eyes.

"Go on."

"He's good looking in that rugged handsome, thinking man's kind of way. He has talent."

"He was good in that movie you dragged me to a couple months ago."

"Half Nelson. Yeah, that was good."

Skittery nodded in agreement knowing the conversation was coming to a close. But he still had one last question.

"What about Itey?" He asked looking over at Snitch.

Snitch had a small smile on his face as he thought about his boyfriend. His smile broadened as he remembered more.

"He's special. He gets me, he loves me for who I am. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Would you trade him for Ryan?"

"No way. I wouldn't trade him for anything." He said shaking his head.

"See that's what I want." Skittery said with a sad smile.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said he needs time to think."

"How long ago was that?"

"The other day."

"If you really want him you have to go after him. You can't just let him pass you by."

"I know."

The front door opened making Snitch rise from off the couch. When Skittery heard Itey laugh in the hall he knew it was time to go. He quickly said goodbye to them before heading down the street to his apartment. As he made his way up the stairs he saw someone sitting in the hall by his front door. Their head was down, but Skittery knew who it was the moment he saw them. He'd know that blond hair anywhere.

"Blink?" He said stopping a few feet away.

Blink lifted his head giving Skittery a small smile. He stood just as Skittery closed the gap between them.

"Hey."

"Hey." Skittery said giving him an unsure look.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Blink followed him inside before flopping down on the couch. He watched Skittery walk around the apartment ignoring his gaze.

"Skitts." He said finally getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here and sit down? You're making me nervous."

Skittery looked at him out of the corner of his eye before coming over to sit with him. Blink turned towards him wanting to get what he had to say out in the open.

"I thought about what you said."

That got his attention. He turned to face Blink with questioning eyes. Blink sighed getting up the nerve to say what he needed to say.

"You were right."

"Can you say that again?" Skittery asked giving him a teasing smile.

Blink gave him a defiant look before rolling his good eye. This was the Blink that Skittery had fallen for. He was sarcastic, he was confident; he never let his guard down. But he was letting it down now. Skittery didn't know why but he wasn't going to argue with him. Blink moved closer to him not breaking his gaze. He ran his fingers through Skittery's hair with a sigh.

"You know I'm a fuck up right?"

"No you're not." Skittery said shaking his head.

"Yes I am. I never do anything right."

"Blink?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Skittery said closing the gap between them.

He felt Blink smile against his lips before he opened his mouth to let him in. This was unlike any kiss Skittery had ever had. It was needy and left him wanting more. But he gave Blink what he wanted when he pulled away. They were silent for a while before Skittery looked over at him. He had to know if Blink was serious about this.

"So how do you feel about The Notebook?"

"That's a chick flick right?" Blink asked giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah." Skittery said with a laugh.

"Can't stand it." Blink said shaking his head.

"You're perfect." Skittery said before brushing his lips against Blinks.

**AN: I hope you guys like this, because I do. Then again I'm kind of impartial. I had a conversation like this with my mom once. Only substitute Paul Walker with Mel Gibson. My mom has good taste in men, I tell her that all the time. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
